This invention relates to polymers and more particularly to energetic polymers for use in propellant and explosive binders.
Propellant and explosive binders are generally composed of a polymer and a plasticizer, both or either of which is energetic. A variety of energetic polymers have been evaluated for use in these binders. Some contain relative unstable energetic groups such a nitrato (thermally labile) or azido (light sensitive). Others contain gem-dinitro or fluorodinitro moieties which are more stable but generally difficult to synthesize and therefore expensive. For these and other reasons the search continues for new energetic polymers.